


What A Wicked Game

by dia_dove



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: In a world dominated by alphas and betas, an omega is a rarity. So rare in fact, that they are coveted, closely guarded in houses of luxuries called Oasis. Only the wealthiest of alphas can even lay their eyes on one.Ash Lynx , a crime boss and alpha with the world on his fingertips lacks two things. One, an heir. Two, an omega worthy of carrying his seed.





	What A Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another Banana Fish work that I had in my folder. I'm all caught up on episodes and can't wait for the next.
> 
> Anyway, I've been working through my head about what a world would look like if Ash followed in Dino's footsteps, becoming a power in the criminal underground that doesn't have the morality of the Ash we know and love. So hence why I had to get the thoughts down.  
> ..  
> ..  
> No beta.  
> Enjoy~

“What the hell do you mean access denied?” Ash scowls gripping his fork and knife with such ferocity that the silver bends under his touch.

The underling swallows. He’s a tall but thin boy with messy brown hair and dark eyes. Al is his name. Ash knows that when Al comes in for reporting, it’s never the best news. The guys seem to love sending the newer boys to face his wrath. Which Ash is feeling particularly strongly today. “The Oasis refused to see you. Your...reputation was a cause for alarm. Even with the monetary offer they refused to turn a blind eye.”

“Damn it.” Ash curses under his breath, tossing aside the silverware and going as far as to knock his plate from his table. He buries his face in his hands in frustration.

Why is this so hard? Well, he’s aware of why it’s difficult to get his hands on one but still. He’s Ash Lynx. He own New York. Every inch of it. Every street every building and all those who dwell within. He fought for this. Sacrificed so much just to be stopped here. Because of omegas.

Ash blames the Chinese. Taunting him with their own omega. How they had acquired it he doesn’t know. How much had they paid? Surely not more than Ash had offered. For Ash to not have his own omega, a testament of wealth and power, before the Chinese gang is a huge blow to his ego and his image. And ash isn’t particularly fond of being seen as anything but the fiercest force in New York.

“Sir?”

“What does Max have to report.”

The young underline straightens. “He hasn’t reported back I’m afraid. It seems like he got caught up in some personal business.”

“Personal business my ass.”

“He left a letter for you though.” The man pulls a white envelope from his jacket pocket before passing it to Ash. “He said not to act recklessly.”

“He knows me so well doesn’t he.” The alpha opens the envelope eagerly. Smiling as he eyes roll across the page. “Well well, isn’t this interesting.” His eyes focus on a blurry picture in the bottom right corner of the letter. An image of black haired asian male dressed in a simple blue sweater. He holds a camera in his hands, a small smile as he stares into the distance.

Ash chuckles. “The old man better not be wrong about this.”

.

.

.

“Eiji! I told you not to wander off!” Ibe chases after the younger man holding a camera in one hand and a bag of fast food in the other.

“Sorry.” Eiji pauses. “It’s a bit overwhelming, really. I haven’t see a city this big since we drove through Tokyo when I was little.”

“I’m surprised you even remember that trip. You were five around then, right?”

“Yeah…” Eiji stares out into the distance. His eyes follow the rise and fall of skyscrapers and bridges. “Ever since I presented I...my family is strict.”   
“Strict and yet they haven’t registered you.”

The younger man smiles. “To the rest of the world I’m just another beta. And I’m thankful for that. I’ve been given chances no other omega has been able to even dream of.”

Ibe shoves the bag of food in his hands. “Yeah yeah I get it, but can we please not talk about this here. Let’s just get to the hotel, alright.”

“Can we go on the ferry ride tomorrow?”

“Of course, sure. Just keep walking.”

Eiji is an omega. He had found that out the week he had turned fifteen. The heat had taken him so intesley he begged to be taken to the hospital. His parents ignored his pleads. Since that day, he’s lived his life as a beta. Just another face in the crowd. Not even his closest friends know the truth. He has few friends to worry about anyway. The only reason Ibe knows is because he’s always been a close friend of the family. Like a father or uncle. Someone who Eiji could trust to always treat him fairly and kindly.

Which is why when he proposed this vacation, Eiji leapt at the chance. That is to say, he ran without letting his family know exactly where he was going. All they knew was that Ibe was taking them to the city for a week. They didn’t need to know the rest. If they did, surely they would have kept him home and imprisoned. Just as he’s been for the past five years. Even if it’s only a week, he wants to be able to hold freedom in his hands, if for only an instant.

.

.

.

“Look at that view!” Eiji snaps continuous photos of the scenery around him. He’d never been on a boat before, and he’d certainly never been to the ocean. Even when he had school trips his parents never allowed him to attend. Perhaps they were frightened he would be discovered as an omega. Or worse, that he would go into heat suddenly. They have worked hard to keep him out of the Oasis so far and he’s sure that wasn’t going to change no matter how old he got.

“You’re like a kid in a candy store right now, Eiji.”

“Speaking of, I saw in the guide that there is a candy store not far from where we dock. I figure that’ll be a good gift for my sister.” Eiji slides his camera into his shoulder bag.

Ibe leans against the railing, closing his eyes as the wind picks up. “You think a few pieces of taffy are going to stop her wrath? She talks about america non-stop. I can’t imagine how she reacted when you told her.”

Eiji plays off the comment with a laugh. “I’ll just get her a big bag then.” Eiji stretches his arms up then rolls his shoulders. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

“Need a chaperone?”

“Do you want to hold my hand too?” He laughs. “I’ll be fine. You worry too much.” Without waiting for a response Eiji crosses the deck to the nearest door. He goes down a short staircase and, following a hall to where the restrooms are. He opens the door but pauses when he sees another man standing at the toilet.

Eiji turns quickly, slamming the door shut with embarrassment. “Sorry!” He practically yells. “I should have knocked!” Well this was the singular most embarrassing thing to happen in his life. Walking in on a complete stranger on a boat where surely they’ll run into each other. He isn’t sure what the better option is, to leave and do his best to hide until the ferry docks. Or to stay put and try not to look the other man in the eye as they pass.

He doesn’t get much time to make a decision as the door opens. A tall blond exits. Eiji tries to smile.

“Sorry about that. I should have knocked.”

“No big deal. It’s shitty they don’t have more restrooms in here. As big as this boat is you’d think they’d give us a few stalls.

“Heh, you’re right.” Eiji fidgets with his bag awkwardly. He knows his english isn’t the best. He knows enough to survive a week but is still a bit nervous when talking to people.

“You’re a foreigner aren’t you?” The other man asks.

“That’s a bit of an assumption, isn’t it. Just because I have a different face.” Eiji teases.

The blond laughs. “I suppose that was rude. Though I have to say the huge camera and guide book poking out of it kind of give you away as a tourist.”

“Well, you’ve got me there.” He adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “I’m visiting from Japan actually.” Why he’s telling this complete stranger this is beyond him. But the blond has a presence about him that is both powerful and appealing. Not to mention good looks. Like some kind of movie star. Eiji had never seen someone with such pretty blond hair. And wow, his eyes are green. Like jade.

“Wow, Japan huh?” The blond leans against the wall. “All the way from Japan to ride a dirty boat. Please tell me you have more planned in that little book of yours.”

Eiji has a lot planned actually. “I have a good idea of what I’ll be doing.”

“Mind if I make a suggestion?”

“Go for it.” The omega smiles as he hands the stranger his guide book. He watches as the blond flips through it, stopping on one page.

“This street holds small festival like parties every night. There is always live music and good food. Lots of cultures mix and match planning so no night is the same.”

Eiji’s eyes light up. Now this is something of interest.

The stranger hands his book back. “I guess I’ll get out of your way now.” He laughs. “It was a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances.”

Eiji nods. “Thanks for the advice, I’ll make sure to check it out.” The man passes, and it’s not until he’s already out of site that Eiji realizes he hadn’t asked for his name.

Eiji uses the restroom quickly, then rushes out and back up the steps in search for the friendly stranger. He sees him immediately. How couldn’t he. The blond looks like a model in comparison to those around him.

Eiji approaches with a smile, almost pausing when he sees another body slide beside the blond, leaning on his shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t the Japanese tourist.” The blond smiles. “Looking for another recommendation?”

Eiji shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. I just realized after that weird encounter I never got your name.” His doesn’t blink as the blond steps closer to shake his hand.

“Ash.”

“I’m Eiji.”

The man who is with Ash, a mohawk sporting guy with black sunglasses, grabs Eiji’s hand as well. “And I’m Shorter, I’m so glad you asked.”

“S— sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Eh, no big deal. I’ve spent my who life dealing with Ash so I’m used to it.” He laughs, and Ash elbows him gently.

“Ignore Shorter he just likes the attention. We work for the same company and let me tell ya, he’s hell to work with.”

“Wow, talking about me like I’m not even here.”Shorter teases with a grin. “How long are you in the states for?”

“Uhm, just a few more days. We’re packing in all the sightseeing and city life before heading back to the country.”

“And what’s your impression so far?”

Eiji can’t help but lift his gaze to Ash, even though he’s not the one who asked the question. “It’s really breathtaking.”

“Eiji!” Ibe’s voice sounds with desperation. The older man is almost out of breath as he runs to his side. “Where have you been? I thought you said you’d be right back.”

“Sorry, I was just asking about things to do in the city.” He shows his guidebook as proof.

Ibe furrows his brow. “We’ll be arriving soon, let’s take a few more photos, okay.” He speaks in Japanese before giving a smile and to the other boys.

“Thanks again for the recommendation, Ash.” Eiji waves before following Ibe across the dock. He’s a bit sad they didn't exchange information. Perhaps it was for the best. The boy Ash was with was handsome, perhaps they were more than colleagues. They seemed friendly enough at least. Plus, Eiji will be returning to Japan soon. He would probably lose the ability to contact anyone here anyway.

.

.

.

Ash has to hold back a glare as the older man approaches them. His face is full of worry and he grabs onto Eiji like the boy is a lost child. Question after question burns in the alpha’s mind. Who is this man? Is he family? A lover? An alpha? But he silences them all in a desperate attempt not to startle the boy.

He maintains as smile as the stranger and Eiji exchange words. Ah, so he has a little guardian with him. The man from the pictures. Was this all Japan had to offer in protection of an omega? Some meek man who looked just as helpless as Eiji did.

This was going to be far too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
